Stars & Angel Wings
by Finnian4ever
Summary: Finny's dark past is known to few, but a certain angel has just found out something about it...
1. Chapter 1

Stars and angel wings

Finny pattered lightly along the tall stone stairway that led up to the roof of the manor, clutching a rolled up blanket beneath his arm. Since the weather had turned fair he had been sneaking out to sleep on the roof in order to enjoy the cool night air. He had been doing this for the past several nights. It had been much easier to see the stars since the cold grip of winter had dissipated from the land.

One of the many joys Finny had found since being brought to the freedom of the Phantomhive Manor was watching the stars. There were very few things more relaxing to him then laying and watching the night sky and breathing in the fresh night air.

He knew that it was unlikely anyone would discourage him from doing this, but he still felt the need to sneak up here without letting anyone know, just in case he were wrong. Though he never said anything, he felt sure that Sebastian knew that he did this, and allowed it, so he could not really feel bad about it.

He took a refreshing gulp of cool air as he swung open the door and stepped out onto the dark roof. He quietly closed the door and headed to his usual resting place in the very center of the big rooftop. He stretched out directly onto the stone floor and tossed the blanket out over himself. He crossed his arms behind his head to pillow it, and gave a short yawn as he settled in.

His big teal eyes instantly began seeking his favorite constellations. Sebastian had taught him about a few of them: The Big Dipper. Orion's Belt. Draco. He let out a happy sigh. This was home to him. This was happiness. The cool touch of the breeze, the rustling of the night wind in the ancient trees, and the twinkling of those bright little stars peppering the dark sky.

After several long moments Finny began to yawn, and his eyes drooped slightly. He fought this battle every night he slept up here; he wanted to watch the stars for as long as he could, but they constantly coaxed him towards sleep. Eventually sleep took over, winning the battle as it always did. His head fell to the side slightly as his body relaxed, and soon he was snoring softly.

So it was that he did not see the white figure step out onto the roof and make its way over to him.

)))))))

"My lord," Ciel looked up from his desk as Sebastian entered the room.

"What is it, Sebastian, I'm trying to squeeze this work in before I retire."

"I understand, sir, but we have a visitor. Ash has arrived, and he requested to speak with you." Ciel looked up, surprised.

"But it's so late; the sun has just gone down."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel gave a deep sigh and put down his pen.

"Very well." He stood up. "It had better be important."

Sebastian smiled lightly and led Ciel to the drawing room. There he sat, regal and dressed in white; Ash, the queen's butler.

"Ash…what a pleasant surprise." Ciel intoned, sitting down before his guest and crossing his legs. "What new mission does the queen have for me now, might I ask?"

The brilliantly white man smiled politely and said,

"Forgive me, your lordship, but I am not here to deliver a message from her Majesty."

"Oh?" Ciel sat up a bit straighter, a slight look of interest on his face. "Then why are you here?"

"I have recently come across some information that is of a…delicate nature in regards to yourself."

"What information might that be?" Ciel's eyes became defensive in the face of a possible accusation. Ash pulled out a bound file from beside him. Sebastian took it from him and handed it to Ciel. The young earl opened it and began scanning through the pages. He drew in a soft breath when he caught sight of a photo. Ash continued speaking as he was looking at it,

"As you can imagine, this was a very sorted organization. We would have sent you to shut them down, but we came across it entirely by mistake and took them down at once. It was quite impromptu, I assure you. However, you can see why this file might apply to you."

"Yes…" Ciel said quietly. "I had known something about this before, as you can imagine."

"It would be hard to conceal something so extraordinary, I would image." Sebastian was reading the file over Ciel's shoulder, a blank look on his face. A few seconds later he spoke,

"What are your intentions in coming to my master with this news?"

"Simply to advise him to keep this under wraps; if word got out that one of your servants is a product of such an unclean enterprise, well…" Ash gave Ciel a slightly worried look. "I cannot imagine it would bode well for you."

"On the contrary," Ciel said, shutting the folder and handing it to Sebastian. "I think people might think me someone of high compassion. However, I will take your warning into consideration."

"I should like to speak with him before I go, if that's alright. I want to let him know myself."

"I have no problem with that, but please, make it on your own time and not mine; I have my bed awaiting me." Ciel rose from the chair and Ash followed suit to bow to him.

"Thank you, your lordship, I shall endeavor to find him."

"Have Sebastian tell you were he is once I have retired." Ciel said with a dismissive wave, "Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight your lordship."

Ash waited for several moments until Sebastian returned to the drawing room.

"He is in bed, then?" Ash asked.

"Indeed. Now, before I tell you where to find him, you must tell me what your intentions are."

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you wish to speak with him yourself? I'll have you know that I care about all of the servants in Lord Phantomhive's employ, and whatever upsets them, upsets me."

Ash smiled and ran a few fingers through the white bangs that hung down in his face.

"I assure you that I will in no way upset him. It is good news I am bringing, after all."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes even as he put on his overly polite smile.

"It is not the news you are bringing him that worries me."

"Oh? Then you do not trust me not to upset him, for whatever reason?" Ash asked, and gave a small laugh, stepping up to Sebastian and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to comfort the boy. He has been so strong through so much."

Sebastian bowed in order to cover up that he was shaking off Ash's hand.

"In that case I shall leave it up to you."

"Thank you, Sebastian." As Ash left, Sebastian straightened up and frowned, muttering to himself,

"Such impure intentions from an angel…he's no better than me."

)))))))

Finny felt his mother's fingers through his hair. They were warm, so warm, and so full of life. He could not see her face, but he could feel her presence. It was comforting and he tried to reach out for her, but he was snatched back by arms clothed in medical white. The harder he stretched out his arms the farther back he was dragged. He strained against them, seeing his own hands reaching out before him.

Finny gasped lightly as he opened his eyes, stars filling his vision. He breathed heavily in surprise; the stars were not the only image there to welcome him back from the terror of nightmares. A face, pale and smiling was leaning over him. As he became aware of it he realized that someone was stroking his hair, and that his head was resting on something warm and soft. It took another moment for recognition to dawn on him.

"Mr. Ash..?" He said breathlessly.

"Indeed, my boy."

"What…what in the world are you doing here at this time of night? And how did you get up here? And why are you petting me?" Finny blushed deeply, realizing that his head rested in the man's lap, and long pale fingers were running through his hair.

Ash gave a small laugh, full of mirth.

"You certainly are a straightforward lad, aren't you? It is refreshing to be met with such honest reactions."

"Um…thanks?" Finny said uncertainly, causing the man to chuckle once more.

"As to why I am here, I had an urgent message that I had to deliver to your master, and I decided to come up here for a breath of air. But what are you doing up here? Don't you have your own bed?"

"Of course I do," Finny said a little defensively, "all to myself. But I like to sleep out here when I can. I like to watch the stars. They're so pretty."

Finny was trying to decide how he felt about this situation. Ash's lavender eyes were gazing down at him with something very close to affection, and he was not sure how to respond.

"What an admirable love for the beauty of this world." Ash said quietly, almost to himself, before saying to Finny directly, "To answer your other question, I am 'petting you' because I thought you looked uncomfortable. Are you not?"

"Oh, not at all. They never used to give me anything to sleep on where I came from. I've slept on cold stone floors too many years to be bothered by it now, sir. In a way, I'm sort of thankful. Now I can sleep anywhere I want without being too uncomfortable."

Ash laid one of his hands against the side of Finny's face, his eyes softening as he said,

"Such a pure heart, even in the face of a dreadful past…how lovely…" Finny swallowed as a small thrill of pleasure raced through him. Him, lovely?

"Thank you, sir." He said, "But you don't have to say things like that. I'm just a plain and simple boy."

"You undervalue yourself, young one. You are a blessed boy with a heart of gold, just like this hair of yours. Pardon me for stroking it, but I find it hard to resist."

"That's…fine…" Finny said.

He had never really admitted it to anyone other than himself, but he had always found Ash to be a beautiful person; deep lavender eyes, white-ish hair, strong but slender build, his smooth voice…Finny couldn't' help every now and again, when he saw him visiting the manor, feel a surge of desire for him. This was saying something, as men in white normally brought up bad memories for him. There was just something about Ash's imperialistic appearance that drew Finny to him.

Despite this, they had never passed words before, and he couldn't even be sure that Ash had even seen him face to face rather than vaguely across the lawn while he was working. Yet here he now knelt, cradling and stroking Finny's head and speaking such kind words to him that Finny thought his heart might burst.

"Um…Mr. Ash? Don't…don't you have somewhere to be? I mean, the queen..?"

"The queen can wait, young one. You are the one I want to be with right now." Finny swallowed and slowly, so as not to seem rude, sat up so that he was facing the man.

"Sir, I really don't think it would be best for you to delay your return to the queen by wasting time here with me. You don't even know me." Ash's smile had never gone away, and he reached out to cup the side of Finny's face again.

"Finnian, my dear boy, you are someone who loves more than should be allowed after all you've been through."

Finny's eyes widened as the statement, a strange fear shooting through him.

"What…what I've been through?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Oh yes," Ash said in response to Finny's startled expression. "I know about that place from which you came."

Finny's breath sped up and an almost terrified look spread over his face.

"Fear not, Finnian. I have no intention of ever sending you back there." Finny still didn't relax, and he even pulled his face away from Ash's hand.

"How…did you find out about that?" He asked slowly, not meeting Ash's eyes.

"The queen's men infiltrated it recently and shut down the ungodly experiments that were being conducted. We found files there. Yours was one of them, my poor child."

Finny's head snapped up, eyes gazing directly into the deep lavender pools. He saw in them the truth; Ash was not lying to him. Finny swallowed hard, then opened his mouth for a long moment before the words came out in the barest hint of a whisper,

"They…they're gone?"

"Every single one, Finnian. The entire operation has been dismantled and the monsters who tormented you are in prison."

Finny drew in a breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again a few seconds later they were filled with tears. He wanted to speak, to say something. A thank-you, a praise, a wail, anything, but he could not make a sound. He could only sit there with tears streaming down his face and stare at the man.

Eventually a small choked sound escaped him and he began to swipe at the tears.

Two long arms wrapped around him unexpectedly, and he stiffened a little as Ash pulled him close.

"There's no need to hide anymore, Finnian. Let it all go."

Finny thought briefly about how strange it was that he and Ash barely knew each other, and yet in this moment Finny felt as though he had known him his entire life. The comfort he offered, his scent, his voice, Finny's entire being began to cry out for them without him having any idea why.

So he did not deny himself; he clung to the man and wept quietly into his shoulder as he was rocked slowly back and forth. After his crying began to die down, Ash spoke.

"Tell me about it, my child."

"What?"

"Tell me how it all happened. How did you end up there?"

Finny sniffed deeply before he began speaking slowly,

"My mum was a seamstress. She was the one who kept us all fed. My dad…he…he would get drunk a lot and when he was home he was always angry or useless. He used to beat her…my mum." Finny felt Ash's arms tighten around him, silently urging him on in safety.

"I don't remember how young I was…maybe six or seven, when my dad came home nearly sober, and announced he was leaving, and taking me with him. It was the first time I ever saw my mum fight him. She hit him with everything she could lay her hands on, but…he was stronger, and he took me. The last memory of her I have is her lying on the floor, with blood on her face, reaching toward me and screaming for my dad to leave me with her…" Finny felt more tears running down his cheeks, and he felt as if his body was weakening as he spoke. His hands dropped limply to his sides and he felt all his strength diminish.

Ash then did something that pierced Finny's heart; he lay Finny down on the blanket he had brought up with him, and then laid down beside him to draw him against his chest. They were lying as though they were lovers. A warm hand was rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"Keep going, Finnian, you are purging your spirit with your words."

Finny didn't exactly understand what he meant by that, but he thought he knew what Ash was trying to say; it was always cleansing to talk about what hurt you, and Finny had just never done it before.

He braced himself with a deep sigh and continued,

"My dad took me and used me as a pick-pocket so he could be sure to get his daily drink. We slept in alleyways, on the street, in abandoned houses, wherever we could. Eventually my dad took to beating me as well, when I didn't steal enough. One day…" Finny choked a bit and had to swallow deeply before continuing, "One day when we were trying to find a place to sleep, a carriage stopped by us and the man inside called out to my dad. I think now that he must have had a trained eye to know who would be willing to do anything for an extra coin, and he saw that at once in my dad. On the spot, my dad sold me to him."

"I might have feared my dad, I might have hated the beatings and the cursing, I might have been angry at him for hurting my mum, but he was still my dad, and I didn't want to leave him. It didn't matter to him what I wanted; he all but threw me at the man when he saw the gold in his hand. So I was taken away, and I found out that the man who bought me was a doctor…" A shudder passed through him. Ash continued to rub his back, cooing gently this time.

"You're almost there, my child, keep going."

"Do I have to?"

"If you wish to be cleansed of all the confusion, yes, you must."

Finny nodded slowly, his body feeling more numb than ever as he went on.

"The man took me to a building somewhere far away, I slept most of the ride there. When we went inside I thought how cold it seemed inside. It was all white, and stone, and metal. He took me to a room and the first thing he gave me was a hot meal, and I could have said I loved him for that. I could have loved him even more when he arranged a bath for me, and new clothes. I didn't think about how plain and thin they were, I was just happy that they weren't crawling with lice."

"But then…then they started…sticking needles into my veins. They told me at first they were just going to give me a few shots, but they never stopped. It was one syringe after another. I don't remember what number they got up to before I began to struggle, before they had to literally strap me down to that table and…I can't ever forget that first night. It was like fire running all over my body, and the next second it felt like my head was spinning, and….I'll just never forget it."

Ash ran his fingers through the pale blonde hair once more, asking,

"How old were you then?"

"Probably nine or ten, I think. I'm not sure. I don't even know how many years I spent in there. All I know is that I was there long enough for my body to change. I remember thinking that this must have been because of whatever they were pumping into me, but one of the doctors explained it all to me when I…" Finny blushed deeply, and hid his face in Ash's shoulder.

"Do not feel embarrassed, tell me." Ash encouraged.

"Well, I…I woke up one morning and I was covered in something sticky. My heart was pounding and my skin felt hot. I was scared. I was scared a lot because my body was always reacting in strange ways to the drugs, but never had something happened….down there…I was so scared that I worked up the nerve to ask one of the doctors about it. He laughed, but he did tell me that it had nothing to do with the drugs, and he told me all about it. I think that might have been a year or two before I escaped."

"One of the thousands of drugs they tested on you actually worked, didn't it? And that's how you escaped?"

"Yes, I felt the power surging in my muscles, and I used them to run away…then Mr. Sebastian found me and brought me here. It was so wonderful. I go outside every day and no one keeps me inside if I don't want to be. Mr. Sebastian taught me to read and write, and he brought Meyrin and Bard too, and we've all been such good friends…I can't ever stop being thankful for that."

With that, Finny felt like an enormous weight was lifted off his chest, and he inhaled deeply.

"Good lad." Ash said quietly. "You are cleansed. You can move on completely now."

Finny felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks. He was still lying in Ash's arms, and now that the emotions had subsided, he felt a bit awkward.

"Um…Mr. Ash…thank you…" He felt Ash's response as a breath through his hair,

"Your most welcome, my child." Ash placed a kiss on his head and continued to hold him.

"Um…Mr. Ash..?"

"Yes?"

"How long are you planning to hold me like this?"

"Do you not like it?"

"That's not it, I mean, I enjoy it a lot, that is to say it feels good. I mean, no one's held me like this since my mum and I just…" Finny realized he had been speaking far too fast.

"It's alright, Finnian. You can enjoy it if you wish. It was my intention to comfort you."

Finny relaxed.

"Alright…thank you."

"Sweet, innocent child…" Ash inhaled the scent of his hair and mumbled, "How I wish to be one with that sweetness of your spirit. That enduring purity of soul…"

"Become…one?" Finny asked, feeling himself heat up at once as he thought of the only way he knew to become one with another person.

"Oh, my dear child, how can I even think about it? You are so pure…"

Finny felt himself trembling slightly as he felt that there was an opportunity presented in those words that he could not resist as least testing.

"Mr. Ash, sir…I mean…I wouldn't mind if…you wanted to…become one…with…me…" His words were so soft, so hesitant, and yet so sincere that Ash stopped breathing as he heard them.

"Finnian, wouldn't you really?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. I've actually…wanted to before. I'm…not as pure as you seem to think." Finny thought that the heat in his cheeks would burn up his whole body. There was a long pause in which Finny couldn't tell if Ash was considering his invitation, or shocked at it.

He was just opening his mouth to apologize when Ash pulled back, and suddenly kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Finny had never been kissed before, and it was so tender, so soft, and so hot that he thought he would drown in it.

"Ah, Finnian, you taste as sweet as I thought you would." Ash said when he pulled back, placing more kisses on Finny's face.

"I'm glad." Finny whispered, heart pounding out of his chest as arousal rose in him from Ash's kisses. Ash leaned in and captured his mouth again, a little firmer this time, giving Finny a chance to respond as best he could. He was not sure what he was doing, he just followed what felt good.

Ash's hands began moving along his body, feeling him through his night clothes and thrilling him. Finny timidly lifted his hands to touch Ash's white hair, delighted by how marvelously soft it was.

"I…I've never done anything like this before." He admitted, blushing, as Ash leaned down to kiss his neck.

"I know, young one. That's what makes you so special."

Finny wriggled a bit as Ash began to suckle gently at his neck, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

"Ah! That's nice…" He whispered, arching into the man's careful touch. Ash slowly moved forward, pushing Finny gently to lie flat on his back.

"Let's get you out of these." Ash murmured, sliding his gloved hands up under Finny's thin nightshirt. The boy gasped, squirming as his sides and chest were stroked by those slender hands. Ash eventually pulled the shirt up and over his head, placing it aside.

"What if someone comes?!" Finny asked suddenly, horrified at the prospect of being found this way.

"Don't worry, young one, they are all in bed." Ash said, leaning down again to nuzzle his face against Finny's slender chest. Finny wished he could feel as confident as the man sounded, but confident or not, he quickly forgot about caring when he felt Ash's tongue running along his pecks.

"Ah! Hmm…" He arched his back, his shaking hands sliding up to hold Ash's shoulders.

"Hold onto me here, Finnian," Ash said, taking his arms and putting them around his neck.

"Alright…that _is_ better…" Finny said, and Ash chuckled, kissing his neck again. The man obviously knew what he was doing, which was a fact Finny was very grateful for, regardless of how he had gained the experience. He was excited and terrified all at once, and was therefore glad that Ash was such a gentle guide.

"What…what about your clothes?" Finny asked timidly after a few moments.

"What about them?" Ash asked, in a tone that said he knew exactly what Finny meant and just wanted to make the boy blush by saying it aloud.

"A-aren't you going to…take them off?"

"Why don't you take them off for me, my child?" Ash asked, sitting up right. Finny did the same, reaching out with trembling fingers for Ash's fine buttons. It was slightly hard, considering that the man was still straddling him, and he couldn't figure out which buttons actually worked, and which ones were just for show. It was a complicated uniform, and Finny became frustrated very quickly. Ash watched with amusement as the boy bit his lip, a frown forming on his face as he all but tore at the buttons, obviously forgetting for what purpose he was even undressing the man in light of the difficult task itself.

Ash laid his hands over Finny's, stopping them. The boy looked up, frown disappearing and a questioning look replacing it.

"So innocent…" Ash said, as he eased the slender but incredibly strong hands down from his jacket. He then took over the cause himself, removing the jacket with practiced ease. Finny watched, almost transfixed as though he were watching art. When Ash pulled the jacket off, only a button-up white shirt and ascot remained, as well as his gloves. Ash pulled off his gloves with his teeth, and then dragged the ascot away slowly, letting the silky material slide around his neck and then dropped it to touch Finny's cheek. The boy shivered.

"Can you take it from here?" Ash asked, pulling him back up. Finny gulped but nodded, slowly beginning to unbutton the white shirt. As he did so, inch after inch of pure white skin became revealed to his wide teal eyes. When he reached the last button, he took a deep breath, and ran his hands over Ash's shoulders, beneath the shirt, to slide it down his arms.

"You're…you're beautiful…" Finny said, gazing at the pale, well muscled body and rosy nipples.

"Thank you, my sweet boy." Ash said, "You can touch me if you'd like."

Finny reached out and laid both of his hands on Ash's flat stomach, letting out a small utterance of '…_wow_…', as he felt the tender skin. It was like silk. Not just like soft skin, not even baby skin; it was literally like the man was made out of the finest Chinese silk. Finny was dumbfounded, and began running his hands over more and more of Ash's skin, chest, sides, waist, arms, trying to find an inch of him that felt real. It almost frightened him, how very perfect, unearthly, Ash felt against his ordinary gardener's hands.

"Do not feel inadequate, my child." Ash said, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "I am blessed with this body, but you are blessed with a special one as well."

"Not…not one as special as yours…" Finny said, and without thinking, he leaned forward to rub his cheek softly against Ash's chest, sighing as he felt that silk.

"Oh my darling boy…" Ash said, wrapping his arms around Finny and moved them to lay down side by side once more. He kissed Finny again, long and sweet. Finny responded with more firmness this time, but jumped and gasped when soft hands trailed down his back. He had not realized how very sensitive his back was until those hands began stroking it up and down over and over. He found it hard to concentrate on the kiss with those hands playing his flesh like that. He arched and gasped, finally pulling out of the kiss to breathe and throw his head back, his eyes shut as he enjoyed the touches.

"Your back is so very sensitive…" Ashe whispered into his ear, biting into it gently.

"Ah! Yea…Oh! I guess…I guess it is." Finny stuttered, finding his own hands clutching Ash's silken sides as he was played with. The hands on his back traveled lower and lower until they came to rest on his rump, massaging slowly there. Finny bit his lip, feeling himself grow completely hard.

"Oh…my…" He whispered, and his eyes popped open as his hips rocked forward of their own accord.

"It's alright, Finnian. Here, let me help you."

One of Ash's slender hands trailed around his hip and to the front of his shorts. He pressed his palm against the waiting hardness there, and Finny gasped, blushing hard.

"So eager…so young…" Ash whispered against his forehead, and began to rub him through the thin material.

"Oh…ah…ah! Mr…Ash…oh!" Ash slipped his hand beneath the waist of the shorts and took hold of his excitement directly. Finny arched his back, letting out a small whine and biting his lip as Ash began to pump him gently.

"Tell me how you feel, Finnian." Ash said encouragingly.

"I…Ah! No one's ever…done this to me before and—oh! Hmm…It's like…the more I feel…" Finny opened his eyes and stared into Ash's with the fire of lust for the first time, "…the more I want…"

"Yes…" Ash confirmed, and leaned in to kiss the boy again. "And more shall you have…"


	3. Chapter 3

Finny twisted beneath the pale man as his shorts were pulled down his legs with one elegant hand, the other was pressed flat to the center of his chest to keep him still. The boy had to look away with embarrassment when Ash turned his eyes down upon him. He tried to cross his legs enough to hide himself, but Ash stopped him by running his free hand up the inside of his thigh. Finny had no choice but to lift his leg into the touch, causing his legs to fall open slightly.

"Don't try to hide yourself from me, Finnian," Ash said, pulling up one of Finny's hands and kissing the fingers. "You have nothing to be ashamed of; you are pure and you are beautiful."

"O…ok…" Finny shivered as Ash's hand continued to travel up and down his thigh, making him gasp and squirm.

"Just look at how excited you are, delicious." Ash leaned down and kissed Finny's chest, letting his tongue flick out over his pale gold skin enough to make Finny's breath speed up. He worked his mouth down lower, trailing kisses and tongue down to Finny's navel. The boy giggled, quite ticklish as Ash placed open-mouthed kisses around his waist. He tried to hold back his voice, but it just made him laugh more as his muscles jumped beneath the attention.

"Ah, Finnian, you are a treasure." Ash said against his stomach, and Finny could hear his smile. The man's hands ran down his hips slowly, as he continued kissing his thighs. First one, then the other, thoroughly teasing the inside of his hip before moving down. Finny began breathing audibly as his member hardened to the point of pain from the soft teasing, all the while wanting a direct touch on that place which had been neglected.

"Please…" Finny let the word slip past his lips in desperation as a small shiver of pain ran up his rock-hard cock. At the same moment he shifted his hips back and forth, unconsciously begging for relief.

"Alright, my sweet one. I suppose you have taken all my teasing rather well." Ash smiled down at him and let his hands wander so close to Finny's upright excitement. A pearly drop of liquid beaded at his tip, and began to roll down the length of him. He whined in his throat and moved his hips again. Finally Ash's hands closed around him, and stroked him softly.

"Ah! Oh! Ha…Hmm…" Finny bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure.

"Have you ever down this to yourself, Finnian?" Ash asked as he stroked the silken hardness in his hands. Finny could not get any words out beyond his incoherent sounds of delight, and simply nodded. "Of course you have…you are without a lover, and you're here in a country manor with very few opportunities to find love. How else would you deal with your urges?"

"Ash!" Finny cried out, as the man leaned down and stroked the underside of his cock with his broad, flat tongue. It was beyond anything that Finny had ever felt before, and he could not stop his hips bucking upward and his hands darting down to grasp Ash's wrists. "M-more…" Finny whispered, feeling what little blood was not pooled in his member rush to his face as the words escaped him.

"Gladly." Ash said, and then slid his mouth over Finny's erection, almost to the base. Finny let out a high-pitched cry which descended into a whining moan as the man began to suck him gently, his hands stroking Finny's full sac and down his perineum.

"Ah! Oh my! Please…don't…stop…" Finny felt as though someone else were speaking through him; he had never heard his own voice sound so needy and breathless before, much less uttering such words, "It feels…really good…"

Ash complied, and did not stop for long moments, sucking him up and down, swirling his tongue over all of Finny's most sensitive areas as if he already knew where they were, his hands creating an added dose of pleasure in their wanderings. Finny's own hands came down almost cautiously and rested on Ash's head, unable to keep to themselves as such an act was lavished upon his flesh. Ash's eyes opened at the feel of Finny's fingers stroking his hair, and they flicked up to look at Finny's face.

The boy nearly lost it, and had to squeeze his own eyes shut again for fear of ending everything far too soon. It was not long after, however, that the feeling came, rising in him like an inevitable flood. His eyes popped open, his breaths came mere half seconds apart, and he cried out,

"I'm…I'm going to—" He was cut off by the wave of pleasure, and his fingers curled in Ash's hair, pulling. He could have cared less at the moment if he was causing Ash pain, as he arched his hips and let his release pour into Ash's mouth. Finny gave little moans with every gush of pleasure, finally sighing and letting his hips down to the floor again. His hands fell from Ash's head and dropped lifeless at this sides. His chest was heaving and he was gasping like he had just run a thousand miles, which was about how long he might have to run to actually tire himself out.

Ash's mouth continued to suck him gently, drawing out every little last ounce of sensation he could before he let Finny's member slide from his mouth. He chuckled, and slide up Finny's body, leaning on one elbow and looking down at him. He began stroking Finny's arm soothingly.

"Did you enjoy that, little one?" He asked.

"Yea…a lot." Finny responded breathlessly. "It was really good."

"I'm glad." Ash leaned down and kissed Finny's cheek. "give me your hand."

Finny slid one of his hands into Ash's proffered one, and the man slowly placed it between his own legs, letting the boy feel his excitement. Finny's teal eyes widened and he gulped a bit.

"I…I don't know…what to do…" He said, regaining control of his breath but still sounding lost, "What if I can't make you feel good like you did for me?"

Ash's warm smile only widened, and he laid a hand to Finny's cheek.

"Anything you do will feel good, young one, trust me. Just follow your instincts, and I'll help you."

"Ok…" Finny sat up slowly, and placed his trembling hands on Ash's shoulders, awkwardly pushing him. Ash knew what Finny was trying to do, and he laid back, watching Finny with amusement. The boy straddled his long legs and began to work on the buttons at the front of his trousers. Thankfully they were not as complicated as the jacket had been, and he had them undone easily. He swallowed hard as he tugged them down enough to bare Ash's erection. He could not fight his ingrained servant instincts, and respectfully averted his eyes as he removed Ash's trousers altogether.

"Don't be so shy, Finnian." Ash chuckled, "Look on me."

Finny obeyed, and his lips parted slightly at the sight; Ash was beautiful. His cock was longer and more slender than Finny's own, and he was a delicious rose pink, springing up strong and proud into the air. The boy felt his fear dissipate slightly as he felt strong desire rise in him. He knew what he wanted to do. He knew exactly. And he did it, wrapping a tentative hand around that lovely organ. Ash released a very light sigh, smiling.

"You're…really pretty…" Finny said shyly, gripping Ash a bit firmer and running his hand up and down.

"Thank you my child." Ash said, leaning up on his elbows so he could watch Finny's ministrations. The boy continued to touch him in the same manner that he knew felt good to himself, pulling more gently at the base and then tightly at the tip, rubbing his thumb over the perfectly smooth head. After a few moments Ash began to let out very small sounds of pleasure, and this encouraged Finny. Nonetheless he still looked up at Ash and asked,

"Does it feel good? Am I pleasing you?"

"Oh yes, little one. You're doing perfectly." Ash said, reaching down to stroke his cheek. Finny smiled, and leaned his head into that hand for a second.

"Can…can I lick you?" He asked quietly, blushing again at his own words.

"Yes please." Ash said, spreading his legs wider in an invitation for Finny to settle himself between them. That move made Finny's spent cock begin to come to life again, and he knelt down and began running his little pink tongue along the length of that lovely shaft. Ash sighed again, letting his head fall back between his shoulders as Finny lapped at him like a kitten, tentative, learning.

"You're so precious, Finnian." He said quietly, "So very precious."

Finny hummed his appreciation of the sentiment, and became bolder, planting sucking kisses on the side of Ash's cock. Finally he drew the head into his mouth. It was different than he had expected; so soft and pleasant on his tongue. He had thought that perhaps it would taste strange or feel rough. He let his tongue delve around the sensitive flesh for a while, enjoying Ash's small breathy sounds, before he tried to lower his mouth even more. He gagged suddenly, and had to pull back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He whimpered, trying again, and yet again gagging. "Sorry…" He repeated, looking up with a few tears lining his eyes, both from the gagging and the humiliation.

"Oh my dear, sweet thing…" Ash reached down for him and drew him up into the circle of his arms. "It's alright, it felt so wonderful, and besides, I'm ready to move on."

"Move on?" Finny asked, hiding his flustered face in Ash's neck.

"Of course. To become one with you."

"Oh…" Finny said, a bit stupidly. "How…does that work with two men?"

"I'll show you." Ash kissed his forehead before rolling him over gently. "Spread your legs for me."

Finny did so, displaying his cock with was nearly hard again. Ash did not turn his attentions to Finny's cock, however, but lower. He ran his fingers over Finny's anus, rubbing there and making the boy's breath hitch.

"Th-there?" He asked timidly. Ash nodded at him. "But…that'll hurt, won't it?" He asked, suddenly afraid.

"Maybe a little at first, but that's why I must prepare you." So saying, Ash began sucking on two of his fingers, running his tongue over them and getting them wet. Finny watched, his jaw opening slowly. When he thought they were wet enough, Ash placed the tip of one wet finger to Finny's opening, and carefully prodded at it, feeling the tight muscle.

"That feels...kind of good…" Finny said.

"Trust me, it will get better," Ash said, slipping the tip of that finger inside. "This may feel odd though."

"Yea…" Finny said, his face twisting slightly with the strange sensation.

"Concentrate on relaxing your muscles, and letting my fingers in, ok?" Finny nodded, trying his best to do so. Ash worked his finger slowly and diligently on Finny's tight flesh, until it was all the way inside. He crooked it gently, and Finny squirmed.

"That's so weird…" He said, unable to help himself.

"But not bad, right?"

"No, not bad."

Ash began sliding his finger in and out, slowly letting Finny's entrance soften and accept it more smoothly. It took quite a number of minutes before he even tried to insert the second finger. When he did Finny made a small sound of discomfort.

"That hurts a little." He said quietly, wanting to complain more but feeling like he somehow did not have the right; he didn't know at all what they were doing, after all.

"I know, Finnian, but just bear with it, like you did with the first one."

Finny had no choice but to try, and after several more painstaking minutes both fingers were sliding in and out easily.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely fair to you, Finnian," Ash said, when Finny began to actually show signs of enjoying the sensation, "I've avoided the one place that would make this even more pleasant for you, but I did so knowing it would be all the better when I finally touched it."

"What do you mean?" Finny asked, looking down at Ash's smiling face.

"Here…" Ash said quietly, and moved his fingers at a different angle.

Sudden pleasure shot through Finny's body, like he had just come. He cried out, his hips jerking.

"What…what the…AH!" He moaned as Ash began to savagely hit that pleasure spot over and over again, making him feel like he was coming over and over.

"Please! Please!" Finny begged, not entirely sure what it was he was asking. But Ash knew.

"Alright, lad. I'll satisfy you now." Ash removed his fingers, and Finny made a small whimper of disappointment.

"Don't worry, you'll be filled very soon." Ash reached down to tug on his own cock a few times, then ran a hand over Finny's, which was now completely hard and upright again.

"Uhn! That's…oh!"

"Relax." Ash said, as he placed the tip of his cock to Finny's entrance. "Oh, you're twitching against me…you're so ready for this."

"Yea…yea I am…please…" Finny's hands came up to grip his own hair as he waited for the penetration. It came slowly, Ash easing in and out, in and out in very small measures. Finny wondered how in the world he had the restraint to move so slowly. Finally Finny thrust his own hips forward, causing Ash to be buried deeper inside him. There was small burn from the fullness, but Finny was too overwhelmed by the feeling of Ash inside him to really care.

"You feel so good, young one." Ash said, leaning over to kiss the hands that covered Finny's face. "Look at me."

Finny lowered his hands and stared up into the pale man's face. It was adoring, the beautiful eyes half closed and gazing at him so affectionately that Finny's cock gave a small jump.

"We are one, Finnian. We are one now."

A graceful smile bloomed on Finny's face, and Ash began to move. It was like the most soothing and pleasurable music, flowing through him and causing pain, pleasure, happiness…unlike anything that he had felt before. It was wonderful. Finny clung to Ash's shoulders and the man dropped one hand down to hook Finny's right leg and pull it up against his waist as he thrust. Finny growled slightly, this move arousing him greatly. The tip of Ash's cock soon found that place inside him that drove pleasure through his veins like lightning.

"AH! OH MY GOD!" Finny cried out, caring not if anyone below hear his voice, so great was his pleasure.

"That's it, little one." Ash grunted, as his thrusts came faster, "That's…it…"

For several long minutes they did not speak, only wanton moans, pants, grunts, and gasps were their communication. Then the time came, that rush rose in both of them. Finny could not help reaching down and pulling on his own cock, adding just the extra push he needed to spill over the edge. He cried out sharply, and spurt between their bodies. A split second later Ash made a small moaning sound and his thrusts slowed. Finny felt liquid heat bathe his insides, and he sighed, letting the slight dizziness and tingling sensations wash over him.

Ash remained inside him for a long while as they both recovered. He kissed Finny's face over and over, slowly and gently, his hands resting on Finny's hips.

"Th-thank you." Finny breathed when he could string together two words. Ash rolled carefully to the side, sliding out of him and pulling him close.

"You are most welcome, Finnian. You have long needed the comfort of another."

They lay there for a very long time, and Finny wondered if Ash had fallen asleep because his breathing had evened out.

"Um…Mr. Ash?" He asked quietly, and Ash answered him,

"Yes, Finnian?"

"Is…is this going to happen again?"

The sound of Ash's chuckle warmed Finny's heart.

"Perhaps when I come here again, yes. I can always find you in the garden, can I not?"

"That's right. I…I would really really like that."

"As you wish." Ash's hands stroked his tawny blond hair soothingly, and Finny loved the feeling, "got to sleep now, sweet one. I'll stay with you."

"Are you sure? You don't have—" Finny was cut off by a yawn, and Ash merely cradled his head closer to his chest.

"Just rest your eyes, and I'll be here." Ash said quietly into his ear.

Finny heard these words as though coming from very far away, as sleep did indeed begin to draw him into the world of dreams.

)))

"Finny! Finny, wake up for goodness' sake!" Sebastian's voice abruptly shook Finny from his slumber. He eased his eyes open with much effort, then closed them at once against the light of the rising sun.

"Seb…astian?" He yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Good grief…" He heard the familiar airy sigh and then a pair of gloved hands took his shoulders and pulled him up into a sitting position. "Wake up, now, really." Sebastian's voice was not at all as harsh as it could have been under these circumstances, Finny realized suddenly, as one of those gloved hands slapped his cheeks lightly.

"Wha…" His eyes opened again, looking up blearily at the butler who was eyeing him with slight consternation, but also with a bit of concern. His teal eyes widened suddenly and he instantly looked down at himself. He sighed inwardly when he saw that he was once more in his nightclothes. Had Ash dressed him? Or…had it all been a…

"You never sleep this late, even when you sleep up here instead of in your appropriate quarters." Sebastian said suspiciously.

"I'm sorry!" Finny said suddenly, moving to stand and stopping with a gasp as pain shot through his lower regions. 'Well, so much for it being a dream!' Finny thought.

"Something bothering you, Finny?" Sebastian asked, his tone an odd mix of accusation and genuine concern.

"Nothing…just, uh…slept wrong." Finny said, rubbing his lower back and easing slowly into a standing position. He avoided looking Sebastian in the eyes, a fact which did not go unnoticed. Sebastian suddenly seized his shoulders and turned the boy to face him directly. His deep red eyes seemed to pierce Finny's heart, searching him over from head to toe suspiciously. Then with a small wrinkle of his perfect nose, Sebastian said,

"You smell."

Finny shrunk a bit under the butler's hands and he mumbled a small apology. Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds more before sighing yet again.

"No matter," Sebastian said, releasing him, "bathe quickly and then begin your regular chores. I'll expect you in perfect form at breakfast."

"Yessir!" Finny all but shouted, gathering up his blanket and dashing off down the stairs. Not even the comment about his smell could keep Finny down today, especially since he couldn't smell anything beyond his normal, earthy scent that came from the garden. He had always thought of it as a pleasant aroma. Even considering last night...and he hadn't even been in his clothes when he had sweat. The images and memories of the night before made Finny smile all the way down the stairs. He was far below before Sebastian frowned, looking after him and saying quietly,

"So, angel, you really did mark him…now I shall have to put up with your infernal heavenly scent until I am free of this house."


End file.
